


But Who Could Help?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baking for Charity, Cute, Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Stephanie and the gang want to host a bakesale for charity. But who could possibly help them decide on which baked goods to sell? Sportacus has an idea.





	But Who Could Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 1 Prompt: "It will be fun, trust me."

"Sportacus!" Stephanie Meanswell ran towards the man dressed in blue and white.  
  
The hero waved at the girl before flipping towards her. "Why hello there Stephanie! What can I do for you today?"  
  
The pink haired girl smiled and scuffed her shoe along the ground, "Well..." she trailed off.  
  
Sport crouched down so he could look her in the face better. An attempt to make her feel like they were equals, how he tried to treat all the children. "Yes?" he gently pushed again.  
  
"Well the other kids and I, well, we want to host a bake sale," big brown eyes locked onto him with a shy smile.  
  
"That sounds wonderful Stephanie! What are you guys raising money for?" he beamed at the young girl.  
  
"Well, we wanted to raise money for kids and adults suffering from mental illness," her eyes darted back down to the ground.  
  
"I think that's a very noble cause to raise money for," he reached over to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. It was amazing how bright and helpful the kids of Lazy Town were.  
  
"Yeah! Uncle said we could host it in the town square. And we're making some big decorations, setting up a bunch of tables! But..." her excited voice trailed off at the end.  
  
"But?" he prompted her again.  
  
"We're not sure which baked goods would be good. And we can't really ask you to help us with it," she shifted again, rubbing one of her arms.  
  
"Well I can think of at least one person who would be perfect!" Sport jumped up from his crouched position  
  
"Really? Who?" Stephanie narrowed her eyes slightly at the excited man.  
  
"Robbie Rotten!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.  
  
The girl's face pulled into a frown, "Robbie Rotten? Really?  
  
"Of course! He loves sweets and cakes! He would be perfect!" The hero placed his fists onto his hips in his signature stance.  
  
"I dunno…" her voice was unsure.  
  
"I'll ask him, if not, I'm sure Bessie or Milford would love to help!"  
  
The girl laughed, "Alright, alright. I gotta get back now. Thank you for your help Sportacus!"  
  
"Of course!" swinging his arms into a dab, he flipped off to find the town villain.   


* * *

Robbie had been napping on a bench under the tree. The sunlight dappling his face and body keeping him just warm enough to be comfortable, but not bright enough to keep him awake. The key word here was 'had'. "What do you want you blue menace?" the grouchy man crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Sportacus just smiled while offering his hand to the man he just woke up, "I just came to ask a favor Robbie."  
  
The villain brushed away the hand held out to him and stood with a flourish, "How the great have fallen. The bouncy blue kangaroo needs help from me, the great Robbie Rotten!"  
  
"That's right Robbie!"  
  
Robbie scowled, "What do you want."  
  
"I need you to spend time with the kids-"  
  
"Absolutely not! I will not spend time with Pinkie, nor Sticky, nor Tricky, none of them," he stomped his foot against the ground in protest.  
  
“It will be fun, trust me,” Sportacus leans into Robbie’s taller frame, a smile playing across his face.  
  
“I highly doubt that Sportaflop,” the dark haired man crossed his arms with a huff.  
  
“It’s just, I can’t possibly taste anything the kids make. I figured you would enjoy sampling their baked goods…” The muscular man shifts his weight back to flash his blue eyes up at the town villain.  
  
“What did you say this was for again?” grey eyes narrowed at the hero.  
  
The athletic man laughed, “A bake sale to raise funds for charity!”  
  
Robbie’s nose twitched before he nodded, “I will assist the children with tasting their baked goods only. But only that!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know down in the comments below or come hollah at your girl on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
